


Talking To The Moon

by LZSHIP



Category: One Direction (Band), Zquad, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Beauty - Freeform, Clumsy!Liam, Fantasy, Guardian Angels, Hearing Voices, History, Hybrids, Kids, Kindergarden, Lights, Loneliness, M/M, Moon, Mysterious!Zayn, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Soulmate AU, Stars, another world - Freeform, human beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: AU where Liam suddenly knows that Zayn is out there. Somewhere else. Somewhere far away. But he's there. Just where?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not clumsy, Louis. The floor just hates me, tables and chairs are bullies and the wall always gets in the way! Stairs are constantly shifting and my feet have sworn revenge on whatever the hell I did!” Liam complained while giving a wince of pain. “Damn, this hurts.”

“Liam you’re always like _Today I’ll be different, classy and elegant_ and one second later you’re spilling food all over your shirt and trip over things. You’re just clumsy. Deal with it. It’s never gonna change! I’m just scared that one day you’ll die because you accidentally threw yourself in front of a train. I mean it takes real talent to choke on air, fall up stairs and trip over absolutely nothing. You got that skill!” Louis mocked his co-worker. “And just remember, if you fall I’ll pick you up.”

“After you’ve finished laughing.”

Louis cackled. “Exactly!”

Liam liked that he could joke around with Louis at work all the time but he just wished they’d be best friends or something. Being lonely wasn’t fun at all but Liam had never really had friends. He just imagined that having friends would be nice, not that he knew what it actually felt like.

And Liam actually wasn’t _just_ clumsy. Whatever he did was downright dangerous sometimes. Last week he’d almost jumped in front of a car, just because he’d tripped over a puppy and yesterday he’d almost gotten into an accident. “Honestly, Louis, it’s not funny anymore. Look at my knee! It’s turning blue already. I don’t know what to do with my life.”

“Don’t worry, bro. You’ll grow out of it. I’m sure it’s just a phase. A funny one, but still.”

A phase. Liam actually was surprised he hadn’t killed himself yet. It wasn’t a phase at all. It had always been like that. He’d even accidentally killed his mother when she’d given birth to him. He’d literally been born a mess. But nobody knew, of course not. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Now stop whining and focus on work, okay?” Louis urged, drawing circles on a blue piece of paper. “The kids are gonna love this.” Liam loved this. Working with kids had been the best decision of his life, except he had to focus ten times more not to accidentally kill one of them or to accidentally smear poop all over himself. Changing diapers was the worst! Why did kids have to poop at all!? Horrible.

“Louis, you’re drawing circles. It’s not some complicated mathematical equation you’re trying to solve. Chill.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me, Liam? I’m trying to draw proper circles, not some egg-like looking shapes!”

“The kids couldn’t care less!”

Louis gaped at him before he crossed his arms and pouted. “You’re not taking this seriously. This is arts and crafts! You have to do it the right way.”

Liam bubbled over with laughter. “Are you going to freak out again when one of the little ones glues a googly eye on the elephant's butt instead of on its head?"

Louis flipped him off. “That’s not funny. Sarah’s elephant didn’t look like one at all. In fact, I couldn’t even recognize the basic shape of an elephant. She used the trunk as some kind of ear and glued its tail next to it! It looked like a goddamn alien.”

“Louis, they’re all two to four years old. They couldn’t care less and just want to have fun.”

“I care!” Louis defended himself, throwing a piece of crumpled paper right at Liam. “How are they supposed to learn how elephants look like if we don’t help them?! They’re turning all zoo animals into aliens. Oh my god, I’m getting a headache.”

“Do you expect me to lie to their parents? I’m not putting together perfect looking animals and tell them their kids did it.”

“Spoilsport.” Liam wanted to do it right. He knew what his job was and it certainly didn’t involve lying. He wanted to teach the kids stuff but let them grow up properly too. If they couldn’t do something just yet, Liam would help them until they were ready. Louis, on the other hand, was bothered by kids being kids. Sometimes Liam honestly questioned why Louis had thought being akindergarden teacher was the right job for him. The kids loved him, sure, but he was just as much of a kid as they were. Except for his perfectionism of course.

“I’m taking out the trash. Don’t forget to wake them up in five, okay?” Liam reminded Louis, picking up the garbage bag. “Eww. Kids' poop smells horrible.” Just when he was about to open the door, the bag got stuck somewhere and broke. “Oh my god, no! I’m gonna vomit.”

Louis burst out laughing and when Liam kneeled down to put the diapers back in the bag, he almost started crying. Liam had poop all over his hand. “Liam, do you need a hand sanitizer maybe?”

Louis jumped to his feet, gave him a new bag and then helped him. “Go wash your hands maybe?”

Liam went to the bathroom. If he used half a bottle of soap his hands would probably be clean again,wouldn't they? Or maybe he’d wash them and then use some hand sanatizer on top of it. “I hate my life.”

“Are you okay in there, bro?” Louis yelled, but Liam ignored him. He wasn’t okay at all. Everything sucked, really. He just wanted to disappear. “Liam?”

“Yes, I am! Don’t scream like a maniac. You’re gonna wake them up!”

Two more hours of work left. Not that that he’d have something to look forward to after work. He just wanted to go home right now. Two more hours. Only two.

He’d lay down on his comfortable black couch and read books or watch TV shows, just to forget about his own life like every day. He wasn’t bound to communication with friends or others because there was no one. There was just him and his fantasy. Amazing.

Obsessing over books or shows made him feel less alone. He just always imagined being part of whatever he was focused on and it was great because he was one of those people who could genuinely forget what was going on around them when doing so.

And maybe he _was_ lonely but he at least had himself and that was _something_ , right? He was kind of free, could build his own thoughts and express himself in unique ways and ideas. He would lie if he said he didn’t wish for someome he could share his life with sometimes but life was what it was. And having no one had helped him to create his own identity and it honestly strengthened his inner self. So maybe it wasn't that bad. Liam knew who he was, and what he wanted. “I’m glad it’s Friday, Louis.”

“Why? Can’t see my face anymore?” Liam closed the bathroom’s door behind him, picked up the new trash bag and rolled his eyes. “What?”

“That’s not it. I’m just tired.” Louis opened the door for him. “Thanks. Gonna be back in a minute.”  He went ouside, opened the large trash can’s lid and just threw the bag inside. “God it’s so fucking cold.” He turned around slipped and belly-landed on the floor. “Fucking hell.”

_Move, Liam! There’s a huge icicle right above your head._

“What the?!” Liam looked up and immediately noticed the sharp icicle that was dangerously close to falling down and stab him. He quickly moved, getting out of the way and then it fell, shattering into a million pieces. “Oh my god.” Liam jumped to his feet, ran back inside and forcefully closed the door, while his heart was racing like crazy.

“What’s gotten into you, Payne? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Liam didn’t know what was scarier. The fact that he’d almost gotten killed (again) or the fact that he’d clearly heard a voice warning him while nobody was around. Maybe he was going nuts. “Some icicle almost killed me! I hate winters.”

“Maybe you should go home. Liam, you look horrible! Like genuinely bad. Do you want to sit down?”

He shook his head and just leaned his back against the wall. “I don’t know. I feel kind of sick and dizzy to be honest.”

“It’s okay. I’m gonna call Niall to help me out. Please go see a doctor if that thing hit your head.” It hadn’t touched him at all but Louis didn’t know. And Liam genuinely wanted to go home right now. Whatever had just happened was scaring the shit out of him.

He couldn’t answer properly. “Yeah…I…yeah.”

“Get dressed. I’m gonna call Niall. Do you need me to drive you home?”

Liam shook his head again. He didn’t want Louis to know where he lived. It wasn’t exactly a nice neighborhood. “I’m gonna walk home today.”

“No way in hell. You’ll probably slip and break your neck.”

Louis was right, but driving seemed like an even worse option. “If I’m gonna drive you’re gonna read about my accident in tomorrow’s newspaper!”

“I’m gonna ask Niall to drive you home then.”

Liam didn’t want Niall to know about his appartment either! “You know what, I’m gonna just take the bus.”

The worried look on Louis face made Liam feel extremely uncomfortable. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Gonna text you when I’m home, okay? I think I’m just…I’m just shocked. Again.”

Louis apparently didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged, reached for the phone and dialed Niall’s number. When Niall answered he explained the whole situation and hung up again only seconds later. “He’s coming over. You can go home now. Take care and watch your step.”

“Will do.”

____

He’d made it home without dying but he was freezing his ass off when he finally sat down on his sofa. It had gotten dark outside, but when wasn’t it dark at this time of the year?! He woke up and went to work when it was still dark outside and when he left the kindergarden to go home he was met by a pitch black sky again. Winters were annoying. Why did they have to be a thing? 

Liam was holding a cup of tea when he turned on the TV. When, after a while, he noticed that he didn’t even listen to what the lady was talking about he turned it off again. Maybe he should read a book instead. Maybe he could focus on a good love story.

He could’t. He threw the book across the room and sighed. “Are you still there?” He took a deep breath. “God, I’ve lost it. I’m talking to myself now.”

Of course, nobody answered, of course, Liam was just going crazy. Strangely he didn’t feel alone tonight though. And _that_ was just weird and confused him. He also couldn’t distract himself because all he could think about was someone warning him. Had he warned himself? But he’d heard that unfamiliar voice very clearly, hadn't he? Had he imagined it!? Had he maybe not seen someone standing nearby, watching?! “I’m crazy. Oh my god, I’m fucking crazy.”

He grabbed his iPhone and texted Louis.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

Louis

  * I’m at home. Everything okay at work? - Liam
  * Kids are eating. Niall is doing great. - Louis
  * Of course, he is. He’s a father! - Liam
  * I’m doing better than him though. - Louis
  * If you say so. - Liam
  * See you on Monday. - Louis



 

Monday, right. Once again he was reminded of the fact that they were nothing but co-workers. Since when did they text each other anyway? Liam was a mess. “Thank you. I didn’t see the icicle.”

_Of course, you didn’t. Fuck._

Liam almost fell off his sofa and shrieked. “Oh my god! Oh my fucking god. I’m really hearing voices now. Holy fucking shit.” Suddenly Liam’s breathing became more rapid, more shallow. Within seconds he was curled up in a ball on his sofa, his only movement the trembling of his limbs and salty tears darkening his sleeves.

_Liam, can you please breathe? You need to breathe. You’re having a panic attack. Please take a deep breath._

But that didn’t help him at all. Instead, thoughts were accelerating inside his head. He wanted them to slow down so that he could breathe again but they didn’t. He was going insane. He was hearing voices. How the hell was he supposed to fix this?! He could earn money and he could take care of himself but he had no one to talk about shit like that. He couldn’t be completely crazy. He couldn’t!

_Liam stop it. You’re not crazy._

“Yes, I am! I’m hearing voices and I’m even answering! How is that not crazy!?” His breaths came in gasps and he felt like he would black out any second now.

_Whatever! You need to breathe nevertheless. Do you want to die? Did I save you for no damn reason? Breathe! I’m not asking anymore. Just fucking breathe._

Liam didn’t know if he was supposed to cry, laugh or scream so he decided to try everything to somehow calm down.

_Just focus on my voice, while you’re taking deep breaths, okay?_

Liam nodded, while the room was literally spinning around him. He felt so sick. God, he felt horrible.

 _Breathe, Liam. Just breathe._

Liam nodded again, trying his best to inhale and exhale like he normally would. He just stared into space. He wanted to call an ambulance but the fucking phone was too far away! He didn’t want to die. Why was it too far away?! Way too far away. Who was he supposed to call? What was their number, who should he call, too far away, breathe, gone, what number, too far away…

_Liam you don’t have to call an ambulance and you’re not dying. You’re gonna be okay. Stop staring at the phone. It’s just panic, okay? You’re safe. Just don’t move and try to calm down._

“I’m scared. What’s happening?!”

_I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be talking to you but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want that icicle to kill you and then you said thank you and I just couldn’t keep quiet anymore. You’re not insane, okay? I’m here. I’m not your fantasy. Please breathe._

“Oh my god.”

_God can’t help you, Jesus Christ. Would you please stop panicking right now? Breathe!_

Liam got angry. “And making me feel bad about having a panick attack is supposed to help me?! How exactly is that supposed to work!?”

_You’re right. Maybe you can’t breathe. Maybe you’re meant to choke on air right now. Damn, how did I not know about that?!_

Liam sat back up, staring into space while clenching his fists.“What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?”

_Nothing, boo. Did it work?_

“Did what work!? Liam couldn’t believe he was talking to someone invisible or whatever.

_Yeah, it worked._

“What are you even talking about?” Liam crossed his arms. Nobody answered. When he realized a few minutes later his eyes widened. He still felt dizzy and kind of sick but he wasn’t scared shitless anymore. “Oh, that.”

_Yeah, that. You’re breathing again. You probably gonna feel bad for at least 20 more minutes but you didn’t choke. Thanks to me!_

“I’m so confused. Who are you? Where are you? Why are you talking to me? Is this a dream? Did that icicle kill me after all? Am I dead?” Liam rambled, trying to put one and one together even though it didn’t work.

_You didn’t die. You can thank me later. Wait. You already did. You’re welcome, hun._

Liam looked around but he couldn’t see anyone. That voice…He had to be the one making it up. He’d heard about people suddenly hearing voices but he’d never…Maybe being lonely wasn’t good for him at all. Mental illness ocurred. It was nothing to be ashamed of. He should just go see a therapist. He took his phone, opened _Google_ and searched for a therapist nearby.

_Are you seriously searching for someone to talk to right now? Liam, I undestand that you think you’re crazy now, but you’re not. I exist._

“In my mind, you do, yes.” He continued scrolling, reading through ratings.

_That’s why I’m not allowed to talk to you. You’ll think you’re crazy and then you’ll freak out. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I’m fucked now anyway so I can continue._

“What if I don’t want you to talk to me?” Liam wanted to know, scratching his head.

_If you think I can shut up again, now that I’ve finally spoken up, I have to disappoint you. Been wanting to talk to you for years now but for whatever reason, you never really gave me a reason to break my vow. Well, no, you did, but I somehow managed to not fuck up. This time there was nobody around to save you though. I had to do it. I don’t want you to die._

“For years?” Liam shrieked, pressing his face into a pillow. His imagination was vivid. How on earth was he making something like that up!? What was he thinking!?

_Ever since you were born. Technically we’re the same age._

Liam couldn’t sit still anymore. He went to his kitchen and started chopping random vegetables. He wasn’t hungry at all but he could still eat whatever he’d be cooking tomorrow. “Of course we are! You’re my fantasy friend!”

_I’m not your fantasy friend, Liam. I’ve already told you I exist. Just because you can’t see me, doesn’t mean I’m not real._

Liam didn’t know how to react but since there was no way to get rid of the voice he was hearing anyway he could at least try to find out more. Every information could help a therapist find out how to fix Liam again. “What’s your name then?” 

_I’m Zayn._

Liam had never heard of that name before and it freaked him out. If he didn’t even know that _Zayn_ was a real name, how on earth was he supposed to make all of this up!?


	2. Guardian Angel

Liam just sat there, looking out of the window, trying not to panic again. He couldn’t believe he’d been talking to someone…someone invisible. He just pretended Zayn was an invisible superhero. Just to deal with whatever this was.

_Are you looking at the moon?_

“Yeah and I’m talking to the moon. Right now."

_No, you’re not, Liam!_

“Sure I am.” Liam said, trying to convice himself that talking to the moon would still make more sense than talking to whatever Zayn was.

_You do realize you’re talking to me, don’t you? I know you can’t see me but I know for a fact that the moon can’t speak. It’s not a creature whereas I am._

Liam didn’t know what to think anymore. “A creature. What kind of creature are you then?”

_Something you humans don’t believe in anymore. You used to but a lot changed. Some other creatures went extinct just because humans stopped believing in them. It’s tragic._

“Next you’re gonna tell me that fairies were a thing and that unicorns exist!” Liam sarcastically answered.

_We should probably stop talking about such things. You wouldn’t be able to deal with the truth._

Liam cackled. “This is a joke, right? Please tell me you’re kidding.” 

_What do you want to talk about instead?_

He didn’t want to talk about anything at all because he wasn’t supposed to communicate with _nothing!_ “What kind of creature are you?”

_A guardian angel._

“A guardian angel. You’re doing a shit job at being mine then! No, seriously. What or who are you?”

_A guardian angel._

“Zayn, stop joking around, okay?”

 _Liam, you’re literally talking to a voice that only you can hear and you’re still trying to find a rational explanation for this? I am a guardian angel. I am_ **_your_ ** _guardian angel to be exact. I’ve always been and I’ll aways be._

Liam’s jaw dropped. Nothing made sense anymore but how would it?! “I don’t understand.”

_Of course, you don’t. Humans don’t even know we exist. Not anymore. It’s not always been like that. Ages ago humans knew we were real. They could never see us but they kind of felt us. It’s hard to explain how it worked but it did. People knew we were there._

Liam scrunched up his nose, fiddling around with his shirt. “As a guardian angel, aren’t you supposed to make sure I’m safe all the time?”

_Not just that but yeah. That’s what I’m doing. Usually, I just make sure someone is nearby when you do stupid things again. You’re literally the worst, Liam. Nobody has to work as much as I do. I’ll call it work now so that you understand. You’re actually my protégé but whatever._

“But I’m hurting myself and others all the time. Zayn you’re the worst guadian angel ever.”

 _Excuse me? I’ve saved your life dozens of times by now. Since day one I've been there. Without_ me _, you would’ve been dead before you were even born. That stupid umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck while you were still in your mothers bump!_

“Great. I didn’t die but she did. How’s that fair?” Liam whined, wishing he’d had a mother.

_It wasn’t my job to save her, Liam. She’d lost her guardian angel before you were born to begin with. It’s a long story._

Liam decided to do something while talking to Zayn, so he reached for his phone and started playing a random game. “Please don’t tell me she was a bad person. I have no idea what she was like.”

_No, Liam. She was a wonderful human being with a big heart and a beautiful soul._

“I thought you’re only as old as I am? You can’t even know her. You’re talking shit.”

 _You don’t listen at all, do you? I said that I’m_ **_technically_ ** _the same age as you are. I look your age, if that makes it easier to imagine._

Liam laughed out loud. “No, it doesn’t because you could look like a freaking octopus for as far as I know!”

_That’s so ridiculous you even had to laugh yourself. I look like a human being. Just without the flaws and like…you know._

He hated that stupid game. Why was he playing it!? “So you want to tell me you look photoshopped? Wait, as an angel, aren’t you supposed to have wings?”

_Yeah, I do have wings but you humans are weird as hell imagining angels having wings like birds. With feathers and whatever. That’s insane! How am I supposed to carry around that weight? Just imagine it! Huge birds’ wings on my back!_

“How do they look like then? I can’t imagine it.”

 _They’re not that big and kind of transluscent? Like you imagine a ghost to look like. But they’re kind of faintly glowing. And they sparkle sometimes. If you only think about mentioning_ **_Twilight_ ** _I’m gonna kick you in the face, Liam! I know you!_

“First of all, how did you know I’d call you Edward now, second how are you supposed to kick me? You can’t touch me. You can’t, right?”

_There’s nothing I don’t know about you, Liam. I could even read your thoughts but I don’t want to to that. I barely do it just because I want you to have some kind of privacy._

“Does that mean you can always see me? Oh my god, you saw me jerking off!”

_That’s what you worry about? About me seeing your penis?!_

“Fuck my life you can even see me sitting on the toilet. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

_You’re so weird, honestly. I just told you I can read your thoughts and you freak out because I can see you taking a dump. What kind of human being are you?_

"My thoughts aren’t interesting at all, Zayn. Read whatever you want. You’ll get bored so quick."

_No, I won’t. Last time I listened to your thoughts I…uh…Yeah, you’re right. Probably boring._

Liam’s eyes widened. This was getting out of hand. Was he writing his own movie script right now? Maybe he just had a vivid imagination while doing so. Maybe he’d fallen asleep while writing! “Zayn, what did you listen to?! What did I think about?!”

_You just thought about what love probably felt like and such things. I liked your imagination and all that. I listened to your thoughts for a few hours. It was right after you’ve watched that new movie. I can’t remember the title. Something with the name Simon in it I think._

He grinned. “ _Love, Simon?_ I loved that movie. And yeah, it made me think, I guess.”

_And I loved your thoughts. You imagined the right things. Love really feels like what you think it does. Just ten times better._

Liam giggled, trying to imagine an angel dating another angel. How did Zayn look like? Was he small or tall? Broad shouldered? Chubby? Maybe a giant? “How would you know? Are you kind of dating another guardian angel?”

_We don’t date._

“What do you mean, you don’t date? How do you guys make baby guadian angels then?”

_Someone creates us. It’s a bit complicated to explain, Liam. When a women gets pregnant, she’s automatically creating a guardian angel for the baby. It usually works that way._

“What do you mean, usually? And I’m confused. We should literally be the same age then but you said you were just technically around my age. “

_I’m different. Completely different._

Liam had had enough of that game. He put his phone away and just made himself confortable on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. “Then tell me. I’m curious.”

_I just appeared out of nowhere before you were even born. Nobody can really explain that but there’s a theory and it makes sense._

Liam really didn’t know what kind of fantasy movie he was probably dreaming about right now but it was kind of a good one. “But if guardian angels are created the way you’ve just told me about, you can’t be mine then, can you? Who’s my real one then? I don’t understand?”

_You were born without one._

“Okay?! Is that why my life is a mess?” Liam wanted to know, thinking about everything he’s been through. Foster families, bullying, several accidents…

_Usually, a guardian angel feels exactly what their human feels. They know about danger before their humans do. They got a few seconds to save the human, which usually works out but not always. Things like alcohol or drugs make it incredibly hard for us to help. What I want to say is that yes, that’s probably why your life is a bit of a mess. I can’t feel what other guardian angels feel._

Liam scratched his head. “Ah and because I was born without one and because you never had a human to look out for to begin with, you spontaneously decided to be my guadian angel.”

_I got an eye freckle._

“And that’s extremely relevant right now because?”

_One of the oldest guardian angels to excist told me that it was my destiny to watch out for you. He said that he hadn’t seen an eye freckle in hundrets of years and that those who are marked could change everything. I really didn’t understand what he meant but he convinced me that I was meant to be your guardian angel._

“I got a birthmark.”

_I know. Same shape as my eye freckle. Just a different size._

“You’re fucking with me right now, aren’t you?”

_No, Liam. I’m not. I don’t know. Can we talk about something else?_

Liam wished he could see Zayn. He wanted to look into his eyes and see the freckle so bad. “You really don’t know what that means, do you?”

_No, I don’t. Liam, I’m sorry I’m such a bad guardian angel. I’m trying my best, I swear._

“I like that we’re talking.”

_Me too, even though I don’t really understand why we can just talk like that. It makes no sense._

“What’s that supposed to mean again?”

_A guardian angel can’t communicate with their human like we do. Usually, the human just got that inner voice, like a gut feeling. I don’t know to explain it because you don’t know how that feels like. You guys call it "intuition" actually._

Liam closed his eyes. “I’ve heard of that but I never got the concept of it.”

_Everything is so weird but makes sense right now. I vowed to never talk to you whereas others vow to never interfere when the human’s intuition, that is initiated by the guardian, isn’t right._

Liam imagined what Zayn could look like. “Oh, I get it. We’re both weirdos. I’m a failure of a human being and you’re a failure of an angel. Aren’t we cool?”

_I like talking to you, too, Liam. I’ve always imagined what that would feel like._

“Why?”

_Well, I’ve been in love with you ever since I can remember._

Liam almost stopped breathing. “What the actual fuck, Zayn? How’s that even possible and why do you think it’s okay to just blurt that out? What’s wrong with you? How are you in love with me? I thought you guys don’t date!”

_It’s because we don’t. And I have no idea what’s wrong with me and why I feel that way because other’s can’t love but I can. We usually just feel connected with humans but I feel much more. Maybe it’s because we weren’t born at the same time? Maybe I’m insane. I’ve never even said it out loud._

_“_ You are in love with me. Zayn, that doesn’t even work. We’ve never talked, you never even kissed me or anything.”

_I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to freak out._

Liam just sat there and wished he could rant at someones face, instead he had to look at the moon again. “Of course, I’m freaking out when someone invisible suddenly speaks to me and on top of that tells me they’re in love with me only a short amount of time later. How am I supposed to keep calm!? I can’t even see you and it drives me crazy. I want to see you so bad. How do you even look like?!”

_Don’t hate me because I’m in love with you, okay? It doesn’t make sense for you, I know. But I know you by heart and you’re just amazing. I don’t want to be a creep, so if it makes you feel uncomfortable we never have to talk about it ever again. I probably just wanted to get it off my chest for once._

Liam shook his head over and over again, trying to comprehend but everything was just so ridiculous he couldn’t fathom what was happening. “I need to know how you look like. I don’t know why but my gut suddenly says so. My goddamn gut never tells me anything. I’m shaking. What is this feeling inside of me, Zayn?!”

_You’re feeling new things?_

“Yes. I can’t put it into words. Just tell me how you look like to make it stop. It makes me insecure as fuck.” Liam was trembling.

_You can draw. Don’t say no, because you can even though you think you can’t. You’re an amazing artist. Draw me._

“You are a little bit of a creep. It just dawned on me that you really know everything about me. It’s scary. I'm gonna draw you. Describe yourself.”

_I got dark hair, they’re pitch black to be exact. As dark as midnight and…_

When Liam was done drawing Zayn he was just gaping at the picture laying on the wooden table in front of him. If that was how Zayn looked like, Liam was glad he couldn’t see him. Zayn had to be the definition of beauty. He would probably take Liam’s breath away and make his knees go weak.


End file.
